Red Riding Hood
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: When Hanamichi's twin sister, Hanabi, moved at his place and transferred at Shohoku, he acted like a overprotective brother. He fend off her suitor but then why's Rukawa is with his sister? RukaOC. A gift fic for Yume006.


**xxoxx **

**Red Riding Hood **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer** **applies.**

**Warning:** Grammatical Errors ahead. Characters are subject to OOC.

**xxoxx**

**Chapter 1: The Red Haired Princess **

**xxoxx **

He brushed his dark raven hair and yawned. On his side, the red haired guy took a gulped on his water bottle. Suddenly, the door of the basketball flew opened. Mito and their three friends came inside panting heavily. Hanamichi turned his head and gave them an inquiring look then he frowned as if he noticed that something went wrong. The other members of the Shohoku basketball team stopped and noticed their arrival too.

"What are you doing here and where is she?" Hanamichi exclaimed. His friends look frightened and step aback with shaking knees. Mito step forward and faced his bestfriend.

"I went to the admission office to pass the requirements for her enrollment. It seems that these three had lost her within the school premises." Mito replied.

"It's not our fault that she's too cute that boys started to chase after her!" Noma interceded.

Rukawa decided to leave the gym to change his wet shirt at their locker room. He heard Hanamichi's voice scolding his friends as he went outside. He noticed that the sky was already tainted with red orange color and the sun was about to set. He walked silently at the school ground and felt the soft breeze touched his body. He slightly shivered and brushed again his hair with his hand. Suddenly, something caught his attention. Some of the gang members on their school seemed to be harassing a girl that he hadn't seen before. He stopped and noticed the the girl was frightened and was about to cry. She has a soft long red hair that put on a single braid and flows elegantly from her right shoulder up to her chest. Her fist are clenched and her arms covered her chest. She has an average height for a freshman. One of the guys tried to touch her but was halted by Rukawa as he knocked it down. The other guys noticed his presence and received deathly glares from him.

"Lay a hand on her and taste my wrath." Rukawa said in a dangerous tone. Afraid that he'll make a move to knock them out, they left the girl with their fainted companion.

After they left, Rukawa looked down at the girl. She ceased on crying and wiped her cheeks that was wet by tears. She looked up on him meeting his sharp blue eyes. She seemed not afraid of him for she smiled back.

"Thank you for saving me." she said and then bowed at his front. He nodded back and turned his back at her to leave but was halted when she spoke again.

"Demo... Could you please help again? I'm looking for someone." she said.

He turned again to face her.

"You're looking for whom?" he asked.

"Youhei Mito. He's a good friend of mine." she replied.

Rukawa remembered that Mito is Sakuragi's bestfriend. He walked away from her which startled her.

"Wait!" the red haired girl said.

"Follow me." Rukawa said stoicly which she obeyed shortly.

They arrived at the basketball gym and her face enlightened. She ran inside and approached Mito and Hanamichi.

"Mi-kun! Thank god I found you." she told Mito.

"Hana-chan! Where had you been? Are you hurt? Tell me!" Hanamichi asked her.

"Nii-chan. I'm fine. He saved me." The Girl replied and then pointed a finger to Rukawa.

Hanamichi sharpened his gaze to Rukawa and looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't dare to touch my cute sister, aren't you?" he said with a mock tone.

"Idiot." Rukawa replied bluntly.

"Nii-chan?" Hanabi called with an innocent look.

"Hanabi-chan?" Coach Anzai called who was just arrive at the scene. Hanabi turned her attention to him and approached him.

"Coach Anzai." she said and bowed in respect.

"Sakuragi-kun has a sister?" Haruko asked.

The practise of the team has been ended and their attention was caught by a red haired girl within the court.

"Hai, minna! Sakuragi Hanabi-desu. I'm Hanamichi's twin sister." Hanabi introduced herself.

Ryota elbowed Hanamichi's side and laughed evilly.

"You have a cute and pretty sister." he said.

Hanamichi frowned and then pulled Hanabi's arm. He took her with him outside the gym.

"Let's go home, Hana." he said to her.

When they finally disappeared, Mito chuckled.

"Hana-chan is so cute and innocent. She's kind also. I can't believe she's Hanamichi's twin sister." Noma commented.

Mito laughed back at his remark.

"Hana-chan can also kick the ass of some morons before." Mito said which surprised those who heard him. They heard Coach Anzai laughed.

"But she cried when boys started to chase her." one of his friends replied.

"But she's still a girl. She's an angel that could do a high kick when she's young. Only after her accident, she forgot how to fight." Mito explained.

"Accident? What accident?" Ayako asked.

"Car accident. She lost some of her memories. Hanamichi blamed himself and vowed that he'll do everything to protect her sister." Mito explained.

He buried his hands at his sidepockets and walked towards the door.

"Hey, let's go. Hana-chan invited as to have a dinner at their place." Mito called his friends and left.

Rukawa walked outside the school building ready to go home. It's almost dark when he left Shohoku. He passed on a park and stopped as a memory crossed in his mind. A girl with red pigtails happily played on that park. She turned her head at him and smiled. The girl vanished in his imagination and he went back to reality. He looked up at the dark sky and sighed.

"She looks like her." he whispered into the wind.

**xxoxx**

It was a fine morning and he still felt very sleepy. He drove his bicycle slowly and yawned. He arrived at Shohoku and saw Sakuragi fending of some guys away from his sister. His drowsiness suddenly appeared when he saw her smile and noticed him. He stopped his bicycle and rode off from it.

"Ohayou, Rukawa-san." Hanabi greeted him. Rukawa's fangirls appeared and sent deathly glares on her which she was oblivious to.

"Ohayou." Rukawa found himself replying on her.

"Hana-chan, I told you not to befriended Rukawa." Hanamichi interceeded and glared on Rukawa.

"But Nii-chan, I think he's kind and a nice guy. He helped me yesterday." Hanabi objected.

The School bell rang and everyone left to go to their respective classes. Rukawa went to his class and was surprised to see Hanabi in his class.

"What a joke." He told himself.

Like what she did the day before, she introduced herself as Hanamichi's twin sister which shocked everyone except Rukawa for he already noticed that she's related to Hanamichi the moment he saw her. Though, he admitted that he was surprised too when he learned that she is Hanamichi's sister. Unlike her brother who is short tempered and brute, she seems very fragile and weak. She is kind and sweet that easily charms their classmates. She told them she was forced to move with Hanamichi and transfered to Shohoku for their mother left Japan and went to America to work as a physicist.

But something intrigued him when she mentioned that she has a favorite park nearby and remembered a friend that she haven't seen for a long time.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**xxoxx**

A/n: This is a gift fic for Yume006. She requested to me to write a Slam Dunk Fanfic with Hanamichi having a sister and became Rukawa's childhood friend. I don't know if I wrote it right. Please tell me what you think of this story. Do you think it's a lame start?

Thank You for reading. I hope you liked it. Please kindly leave review. I want to know your comments or suggestion or if you have some questions that you want me to answer. Thanks again! Reviews are very much appreciated.

Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
